ONE WEEK IN SEOUL
by fifioluluge
Summary: Liburan Xiao Luhan, namja asal China di Seoul Korea Selatan berubah suram dengan adanya rentetan kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus penasaran akan seseorang yang ada dibalik semuanya. Sampai akhirnya Ia bertemu Oh Sehun, seorang detektif yang menyamar menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran dan mereka pun bergabung untuk mengungkap semuanya. HUNHAN/BAEKHYUN. THREESHOOT.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE WEEK IN SEOUL**

Summary :

Liburan Xiao Luhan, namja asal China di Seoul Korea Selatan berubah suram dengan adanya rentetan kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus penasaran akan seseorang yang berada dibalik semuanya. Sampai akhirnya Ia bertemu Oh Sehun, seorang detektif yang menyamar menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran dan mereka pun bergabung untuk mengungkap semuanya.

* * *

Anyyeong, aku author baru di sini….

Sori kalau banyak typo atau kata-katanya kurang enak dibaca…

Selamat membaca Chingudeul….

* * *

Xiao Lu Han, namja tampan sekaligus cantik, bermata rusa, bertubuh mungil, bibirnya semerah Cherry, kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cela dan rambutnya dicat merah menyala yang sangat mencolok sehingga tak sedikit orang-orang meliriknya saat Ia lewat.

Kini Ia tengah bersusah payah menyeret koper pink hello kittynya menuju ke lantai 3, flat sepupunya, Kim Minseok.

Luhan memang berencana untuk berlibur di Seoul selama seminggu dan Ia akan menginap di flat sepupunya yang berpipi chubby itu. Kebetulan Minseok sedang berlibur di pulau jeju bersama kekasihnya, Kim Jongdae. Jadi, sekalian saja Luhan dititipi untuk menjaga flatnya.

"Huft, akhirnya sampai juga." Ucapnya sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

Tanpa Ia sadari, 2 orang di sudut berbeda sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

XXX

Pukul 8 malam…

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama baby blue bergambar rusa. Sungguh imut.

Ia pun bergegas ke dapur dan memasak ramen untuk makan malam.

Pukul 10 malam…

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan kini Ia sedang bersantai menonton televise di ruang tengah. Memang flat sepupunya itu sederhana, hanya terdiri dari 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dapur minimalis dan ruang tengah seadanya. Untung saja masih ada televise, kalau tidak luhan bisa mati karena bosan.

"AAAAAAAAAAA….."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan seorang yeoja. Luhan mengecilkan suara televisinya. Tapi hening, taka da suara apapun. Ia pun mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumamnya lalu bergegas ke kamar tidur karena besok Ia harus bangun pagi untuk mulai berkeliling korea selatan bersama kenalannya yang berwajah imut dan sangat heboh bernama Baekhyun.

XXX

**Hari Pertama…**

Sinar matahari sudah menembus ke celah-celah gorden kamar Xiao Luhan, membuat mata rusanya mengerjap karena silau. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya terbangun, tapi suara ribut di luar flat.

Dihinggapi rasa penasaran, Ia pun segera keluar dan langsung disambut kerumunan orang dan bau aneh memuakan yang menusuk hidung. Ia pun menghampiri mereka sambil menutup hidung mungilnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menerobos. Tapi tak satu pun menghiraukannya.

"Aishhh…." kesalnya lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan pintu flatnya menunggu seseorang lewat dan mengorek informasi.

Tiba-tiba pintu flat tetangganya terbuka dan tampaklah namja tampan, tinggi dan berkulit seputih susu dengan ekspresi datar. Penampilannya sangat rapi dan formal dengan stelan kemeja dan celana bahan juga sepatu yang mengkilap. Namja itu benar-benar terlihat serius ditambah beberapa buku tebal dan kamus kedokteran yang dibawanya.

"Anyyeong…"

Namja itu hampir saja terjungkal karena kaget melihat sosok Luhan berdiri tepat di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Namun ekspresinya tetap saja datar. Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan, Ia pun berjalan melewati Luhan begitu saja.

"Ya! Kau!" teriak Luhan dengan kesal karena selalu diabaikan.

Namja itu pun memutar tubuhnya ke arah Luhan masih dengan ekspresi datar namun menyiratkan tatapan _ada apa?_ Dan menunggu Luhan berbicara.

Luhan makin kesal dengan respon namja itu. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar.

"Ish kau itu jutek sekali. Aku kan hanya mau tanya apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan di depannya.

Namja itu menghela napas kesal karena Luhan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan percuma.

"Seorang yeoja mati dengan mengenaskan. Seseorang membunuhnya." balas namja itu tetap datar.

"MWOOO? Seseorang mati dibunuh dan kau tetap pergi tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk!"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Sudahlah, kau mengganggu saja. Kusarankan padamu jangan melihat mayatnya." Tambahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengangakan mulutnya.

"Kurasa namja itu benar-benar tidak waras." Batinnya lalu memilih masuk ke flatnya dan bersiap-siap bertemu Baekhyun.

XXX

"Baekhi, kau tau tidak? Ada pembunuhan di flat sepupuku. Tempat ku menginap." Ungkap Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyetir.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobil Baekhyun. Mereka berencana untuk Lotte world, namsan tower dan terakhir ke cheongdamdong untuk berbelanja.

"Tentu saja. Berita itu sudah sangat menyebar. Bahkan aku melihat mayatnya." Jawab Baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Jinja?"  
"Neee. Kau tau? Mayat itu full naked, kepalanya terpisah dari badan dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh sayatan. Aish itu sangat mengerikan. Aku saja mual melihatnya." Cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan penuh ekspresi membuat Luhan semakin ngeri.

"Untung saja aku tidak melihatnya. Bisa-bisa aku muntah." Batin Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan mayat tersebut.

XXX

Pukul 9 malam…

"Gomawo Baekhi. Hari ini aku senaaaaaaang sekali." Ungkap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cheonma Lulu. Besok jangan sampai telat yaa!" balas Baekhyun lalu menghentikan mobilnya di halaman flat Luhan.

"Papay Baekhi. Hati-hati yaa…" pamit Luhan lalu turun dari mobil Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Papay Lulu."

Mobil Baekhyun pun langsung melesat meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

Luhan hendak kembali ke flat sepupunya namun tiba-tiba Ia menepuk kepalanya. Ia baru ingat kalau persediaan makanan di flat Minseok sudah kosong. Ramen kemarin malam adalah ramen terakhir yang ada di lemari dapur.

Dengan langkah malas, Luhan pun berjalan menuju toko terdekat.

XXX

Pukul setengah 11 malam…

"Sepi sekali sih. Aku jadi merinding. Tidak mungkin kan ada yang tega membunuh namja imut sepertiku." Monolognya sambil mempercepat laju kakinya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan belanjaannya yang berat dan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di flat sepupunya.

Tiba-tiba…

BUGH… BRAK… CRAKKKK…

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Luhan semakin ketakutan. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, rasa penasarannya lah yang lebih kuat.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Luhan pun menelusuri asal suara tersebut.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Terdengar suara benda menggelinding yang mendekat ke arah Luhan.

DUK

Benda tersebut berhenti tepat di samping kaki Luhan. Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

"KYAAAA…."

"Huekkk.. Huekkk" Luhan langsung muntah-muntah setelah melihat benda tadi yang ternyata sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh tergeletak begitu saja di saping kakinya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Luhan pun lari terbirit-birit dengan belanjaan ditangannya yang untungnya masih ingat untuk Ia bawa. Ia tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tanpa tubuh tadi. Yang jelas sekarang Ia harus menyelamatkan diri.

BRUKK

"Aw…" ringis Luhan saat pantatnya mendarat dengan keras di jalanan dan belanjaannya tercecer dimana-mana karena menabrak sesuatu atau…. Seseorang?

"K..Kau?"

"Ck, sudah ku duga kau memiliki kelainan. Orang gila mana yang berlari tengah malam begini?" Ucap orang yang ditabrak Luhan yang ternyata si namja datar tetangga flatnya tadi pagi.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan… tadi itu aku… itu.. kepala.. aish.."

"Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Huwaaaaa…."

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah menangis kencang dan refleks berdiri lalu memeluk namja tadi.

Namja itu hanya diam. Tidak menolak maupun membalas pelukan Luhan.

5 menit kemudian…

Tangisan Luhan mulai mereda. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Sudah puas menangisnya? Bajuku sudah basah dan kakiku pegal. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Luhan pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk malu.

"Ne. Mi..Mianhe….mmmm…?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Ah ne, mianhe dan gomawo sehun-sii. Aku Luhan."

"Mmm. Sudah kan? Aku pergi." Pamit Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

"Ya aish tunggu aku. Kau ini selalu pergi begitu saja." Gerutu Luhan sambil cepat-cepat membereskan belanjaanya dan berlari menyusul Sehun yang berjalan dengan tenang.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Mm Sehun-sii. Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat kepala menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di kakiku. Kau tau betapa takutnya aku saat melihat itu. Bahkan aku sempat muntah tadi." Tutur Luhan membuka percakapan.

"Oh."

"YA OH SEHUN! Ku bilang ada kepala dan responmu hanya begitu?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Itu sudah biasa terjadi di sini."

"Ji..Jinja?"

"Hmm. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Ish. Aku kan baru pertama kali melihatnya. Wajar kan aku panik. Memangnya kau, tidak punya ekspresi."

Sehun hanya mendelik sebal ke arah Luhan.

"Kalau sudah sering terjadi, kok pelakunya belum ditangkap?" lanjut Luhan yang masih penasaran.

"Pelakunya sangat hebat, jadi tidak ditemukan jejaknya sama sekali. Sampai sekarang aku berusaha menyelidiki tapi hasilnya masih nihil."

"Menyelidiki? Kau seorang detektif?"

"Hmm. Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Bukankah kau mahasiswa kedokteran?"

"Itu juga bisa."

"Ya! Jawablah pertanyaanku dengan benar!"

"Terserah pemikiranmu sajalah. Aku masuk." Balas Sehun dengan cuek lalu membuka pintu flatnya.

"Ah ternyata sudah sampai." Gumam Luhan yang baru sadar.

Luhan baru saja akan masuk, namun Ia ragu. Ia takut saat Ia tidur ada orang yang masuk dan membunuhnya. Apalagi cerita Sehun tadi membuat Luhan semakin paranoid.

"Emm, Sehun-sii." Panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang hendak masuk ke flatnya.

Sehun pun melirik dengan tatapan _ada apa lagi?_

"Bolehkah aku menginap di flatmu?"

"Andwe."

"Kumohon…. Pleasseee…"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah…" bujuk Luhan sambil mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

"Tidak. Orang sepertimu bisa membuat flatku berantakan."

"Kalau begitu, kau menginap di flatku saja? Ya ya ya…aku sangat takut sehuuunn"

"Hhh.. baiklah." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

XXX

Pukul 12 malam…

"Sehuunnn… Hunnn…" panggil Luhan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di karpet yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Sehunniieeee…"

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku pergi."

"Baiklah baiklah. Ck kau benar-benar tidak asik."

Tidak berhasil menggoda Sehun. Luhan pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat milkshake coklat untuknya dan Sehun.

Pukul Setengah 1 malam…

"Sehun, ini sudah malam. Ayo tidur!" rengek Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya.

"Kau tidur duluan saja." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Tidak mau. Aku takut jika sendirian."

"Umurmu berapa sih? Kenapa kau manja sekali?'

"Ish ayolah sehunniee, aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Arraseo arraseo. Aku akan mengerjakannya di kamar."

Sehun pun berjalan menuju kamar membawa laptopnya diikuti Luhan yang sudah setengah terpejam.

Sehun pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur dan bersandar pada dashboard tempat tidur sedangkan Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan langsung terlelap.

_"Kau cantik, Luhan sayang."_ Gumam Sehun lalu segera menutup laptopnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil terus menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sehun pun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke alam bawah sadarnya.

XXX

* * *

**TBC/DELETE**

**Mind To Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini bagian 2nyaaa…

Selamat membaca Chingudeul…

* * *

Sebelumnya :

_Sehun pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur dan bersandar pada dashboard tempat tidur sedangkan Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan langsung terlelap._

_ "Kau cantik, Luhan sayang." Gumam Sehun lalu segera menutup laptopnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil terus menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan lelapnya._

_ Sehun pun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke alam bawah sadarnya.  
_

* * *

**Hari Kedua**

Keesokan paginya…

"Eungh…" Lenguh Xi Luhan yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Ia meraba-raba sekitarnya mencari seseorang yang tadi malam menginap di flatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, si namja datar.

Dirasa tak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, Luhan pun membuka paksa mata rusanya.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah kembali ke flatnya?" gumamnya sambil mengucek matanya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan akhirnya keluar dari kamar, berniat ke kamar mandi. Namun sesuatu yang bergumul di sofa menarik perhatiannya.

"Sehunnnn…." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun yang ternyata tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Karena tak ada respon, Luhan pun menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun dengan brutal.

"Diam atau ku penggal kepalamu Luhan." Ancam Sehun entah sudah bangun atau hanya mengigau karena matanya masih terpejam.

DEG

Mendengar kata kepala, Luhan langsung merinding karena teringat kejadian semalam. Dan Ia pun menyerah mengganggu Sehun dan segera pergi ke tujuan awalnya, kamar mandi.

Setelah Luhan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Sehun langsung membuka matanya tersenyum senang karena berhasil menakuti Luhan. Entah kenapa Ia sangat senang membuat Luhan takut.

Dan sebenarnya tadi malam itu….

Flashback

"_Kau cantik, Luhan sayang." Gumam Sehun lalu segera menutup laptopnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil terus menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan lelapnya._

_ Sehun pun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke alam bawah sadarnya._

_ Namun, Sehun masih sadar juga alias tidak bisa tidur karena hasratnya yang sangat kuat untuk terus memandangi Luhan yang sangat cantik dan polos saat tertidur._

_2 jam kemudian…_

_ Sehun semakin frustasi karena tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rusa imut di hadapannya ini. Bahkan Ia hanya berkedip selama 1 detik._

_ "Aishh kalau begini aku mana bisa tidur."_

_ Setelah memikirkan dengan serius akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak antara dirinya dan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya Ia takut kalau Ia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Luhan tanpa sadar._

_ Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk memandang Luhan terakhir kalinya #inilebaybangetpadahalcumamaupergidarikamardoang dan…_

_ CUP_

_ Bibirnya sukses mengecup kilat bibir merah Cherry Luhan lalu segera kabur setelahnya. Dasar Sehun cari kesempatan._

End Flashback

XXX

Luhan sudah selesai mandi dan mata rusanya langsung tertuju ke sofa yang sudah rapi dan kosong.

"Kemana lagi dia? Ish dia selalu saja menghilang tiba-tiba." Gumam Luhan lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sticky note yang tertempel di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pulang. Aku bisa lumutan jika menunggumu selesai mandi. – Oh Sehun"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil membacanya.

"Dasar namja aneh. Sayangnya kau sangat tampan Sehunnie." Gumamnya sambil terkikik pelan lalu segera bersiap untuk perjalanannya di hari kedua.

XXX

Sebelum bertemu Baekhyun, Luhan menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke flat Sehun untuk mengantarkan nasi goreng kimchi yang Ia buat sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menemaninya tadi malam. #katakatainisedikitambigu

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehunnn kau di dalam?"

"Se…." Luhan hendak memanggil Sehun namun terpotong karena pintu flatnya sudah terbuka.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun yang muncul dengan skinny jeans, kaos hitam polos dan jaket kulit.

Luhan sempat terpana namun Ia segera mengingat tujuannnya datang ke flat Sehun.

"Ini, aku memasak nasi goreng kimchi untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih." Ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan bungkusan makanan itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun pun langsung menerimanya, "baguslah kau masih ingat balas budi."

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya sebal mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Ngomong2, kau akan kemana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang penasaran melihat penampilan sehun.

"Ada urusan penting. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah begitu. Aku? Aku sih mau pergi dengan temanku berkeliling Seoul."

"Siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Temanmu."

"Oh , temanku namanya Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

_"Tumben dia penasaran padaku. Biasanya kan cuek."_ Batin Luhan sambil menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

Sehun yang merasa ditatap pun bertanya, "Wae? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Mungkin temanmu sudah menunggu."

"Ah aku sampai lupa. Kalau begitu aku pergi ne Sehun. Papay." Pamit Luhan lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan … entahlah.

XXX

Tak disangka tak dinyana, ternyata Sehun mengikuti Luhan. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Luhan.

Sehun terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Luhan yang saat ini berada di taman sedang tertawa bahagia sambil memakan ice cream bersama Baekhyun.

"Lulu, tunggu sebentar ne. Aku ingin ke toilet." Pamit Baekhyun dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan Luhan.

Luhan pun menunggu dengan sabar di kursi taman.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Namun, anak kecil itu tidak menjawab dan malah menarik-narik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Dengan polosnya, Luhan mengikuti anak itu tanpa tahu bahaya sedang menunggu di depannya. Sehun turut serta mengikuti Luhan.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas ke kursi taman untuk bertemu Luhan. Namun, Ia melihat Luhan yang sedang diseret oleh anak kecil dan seorang namja mengikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

"Siapa dia?" gumamnya lalu memutuskan untuk ikut andil dalam mengikuti Luhan.

XXX

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya anak kecil itu berhenti dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu di tempat ini, belakang taman yang tak terurus dan tersembunyi. Setelahnya anak kecil itu langsung pergi membuat Luhan bingung sekaligus takut setengah mati.

Ia kembali teringat dengan kepala itu. Bagaimana kalau dirinya bernasib sama?

"Seseorang tolong aku. Sehunnn datanglah." Batin Luhan yang entah kenapa langsung mengingat Sehun dan mencoba mengirim telepati kepada Sehun.

Sehun mulai waspada dan matanya berkelana mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ia pun menangkap siluet tubuh tinggi yang mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah Luhan.

"LUHAANN AWASSS!"

Bukan. Bukan Sehun yang berteriak. Namun Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Luhan hingga peluru tersebut melesat jauh. Lalu dimana Sehun? Entahlah. Seperti biasanya, Ia selalu menghilang tiba-tiba.

"SIAL!" umpat seseorang yang berniat menembak Luhan tadi. Ia pun pergi dengan tatapan kesal dan marah.

"Siapa sih namja yang mengikuti Luhan?" batin Baekhyun yang merasa curiga dengan gerak gerik Sehun.

XXX

"Gwenchana Lulu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menenangkan Luhan yang berada dipelukannya.

"Ne. Gomawo Baekki. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku…"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja kejadian hari ini. Sepertinya kau harus pulang dan beristirahat. Jalan-jalannya kita tunda dulu. Ayo ku antar pulang."

Akhirnya Luhan pun kembali ke flatnya diantar Baekhyun.

XXX

Kini Luhan sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut. Setelah diantar Baekhyun, Luhan buru-buru masuk ke flatnya dan menguci semua pintu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat khawatir dan ingin menemani Luhan tapi Ia sudah ada janji dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang hari ini baru datang dari Kanada. Alhasil Luhan hanya sendirian di flatnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu flat Luhan. Luhan langsung waspada dan mengambil pisau dari dapur kemudian berjalan tanpa suara menuju pintu depan.

"Luhan, kau di dalam?"

Namun, ketakutannya menghilang seketika setelah mendengar suara husky yang begitu Ia kenali. Itu suara Sehun.

Dengan cepat Luhan langsung membuka pintu dan menarik Sehun untuk masuk lalu kembali mengunci pintunya.

"Ada apa Luhan? Kau terlihat kacau." Tanya Sehun dengan raut khawatir. #tumbenbiasanyakandatar

"Sehun, aku takut. Hiks " Jawab Luhan dengan terisak sambil mencengkram kaos Sehun dengan tangan bergetar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sttt, Uljima sayang. Aku di sini untuk melindungimu." Ucap Sehun sambil terus mengusap punggung Luhan.

"_Sayang? Barusan sehun memanggilku sayang. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"_ batin Luhan dengan pipi memanas karena air matanya dan panggilan Sehun kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya dalam.

"Sehun, aku senang kau di sini." Ungkapnya pelan sambil menatap mata elang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu." Katanya sambil menuntun Luhan untuk berbaring di kasur.

Sehun ikut berbaring di samping Luhan dan Luhan pun langsung memeluk Sehun erat membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Sehun lalu mendaratkan ciuman didahi Luhan.

Luhan pun langsung tenang dan segera terlelap di pelukan Sehun.

XXX

Pukul 10 malam…

Drrttt… Drttt…

Getaran handphone di meja nakas mengusik Luhan dari tidur lelapnya. Luhan pun berusaha menggapai handphonenya dengan mata tertutup. Setelah mendapatkannya, Ia membuka matanya untuk membaca pesan.

Ternyata dari Baekhyun.

**From Baekki :**

Lulu, bagaimana keadaannmu?

**To Baekki :**

Aku baik-baik saja baekki. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.

**From Baekki :**

Huft, baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong2 mengenai kejadian tadi , aku curiga dengan seseorang lu?

**To Baekki :**

Siapa baek?

**From Baekki :**

Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi, dia mengikutimu saat di taman tadi. Aku curiga dia yang menyuruh seseorang untuk mencelakaimu.

**To Baekki :**

Jinja? Kau ingat ciri-cirinya?

**From Baekki :**

Kalau tidak salah dia tinggi, berkulit putih susu dan rambutnya blonde berwarna pirang. Mungkin kau mengenal seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu?

**To Baekki :**

Aku tak tau Baekki. Nanti akan ku pikirkan lagi. Gomawo infonya ^_^

**From Baekki :**

Cheonma my Lulu deer… ^_^

Setelah bersms ria dengan Baekhyun, Luhan pun hendak tertidur kembali. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sangat tampan Sehunnie." Gumamnya masih tersenyum namun tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap.

"Tunggu tunggu, Baekhyun bilang orang itu tinggi, berkulit putih susu dan berambut blonde pirang… itu seperti ciri-ciri…

Sehun?"

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin Sehun… Sehunnie sangat baik dan … tidak tidak tidak… pasti bukan Sehunnie…"

Luhan terus bermonolog sendiri sampai akhirnya Ia tertidur karena kecapean. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ternyata Sehun mendengarnya dari tadi. Sehun pun penasaran dengan siapa Luhan bertukar pesan. Setelah yakin kalau Luhan benar-benar tertidur, Sehun segera mengambil Handphone luhan dan mulai membaca pesan Luhan.

"Rupanya dugaanku benar. Kau akan menyesalinya, Baekhyun. Tunggu saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu dan dia." Batin Sehun terlihat geram.

Ia pun mengembalikan handphone Luhan pada tempatnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

XXX

**TBC**

**Mind To Review**

* * *

Balasan Review :

Selubaby : Okesip. Aku update ASAP kokkk… Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

yeojakim2 : Ya ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi… tapi aku ga rela kalau Sehun jadi pembunuh hahaha … Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

nisaramaidah28 : Siappp... Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

.58 : aku juga penasaran #plakk Sehun bukan ya? Tapi aku gamau kalau Sehun jadi pembunuh hehehe… orang yang ngeliatin itu nanti aku kasih tau di akhir kok. Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

NoonaLu : Sippp… Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

RZHH 261220 II : Iyanih aku lanjutiinnn, baca terus yaaa. Ini threeshoot kok hehe… Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D


	3. Chapter 3 (END)

**End Chapter telah tibaaaa….**

**Mian karena updatenya lama banget banget banget…**

**Soalnya saya lagi ga dapet feel tapi mau gamau saya harus menuntaskan FF ini…**

**Ada yang masih inget ceritanya atau nunggu FF ini?**

**Selamat membaca Chingudeul…**

.

Sebelumnya :

"_Tidak… Tidak mungkin Sehun… Sehunnie sangat baik dan … tidak tidak tidak… pasti bukan Sehunnie…"_

_ Luhan terus bermonolog sendiri sampai akhirnya Ia tertidur karena kecapean. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ternyata Sehun mendengarnya dari tadi. Sehun pun penasaran dengan siapa Luhan bertukar pesan. Setelah yakin kalau Luhan benar-benar tertidur, Sehun segera mengambil Handphone luhan dan mulai membaca pesan Luhan._

_ "Rupanya dugaanku benar. Kau akan menyesalinya, Baekhyun. Tunggu saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu dan dia." Batin Sehun terlihat geram._

_ Ia pun mengembalikan handphone Luhan pada tempatnya dan mencoba untuk tidur._

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku seorang detektif yang disewa untuk melindungi Luhan, putra tunggal dari seorang pengusaha terkaya di China. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi setelah melihat sosok Luhan, aku bahkan rela melindunginya tanpa dibayar. Sungguh saat itu juga aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

.

Sudah sebulan aku selalu mengikuti kemana pun Luhan pergi. Dan aku tidak menyangka banyak orang yang tega merencanakan kejahatan terhadap malaikat seperti Luhan. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan pesaing-pesaing bisnis appanya. Untung saja aku selalu waspada dan cepat tanggap, jadi sampai sekarang Luhan masih aman.

Musim liburan sudah datang dan Luhan berencana berlibur sendiri ke Seoul. Tentu saja sang Appa tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan si cute Luhan. Dan berakhirlah aku di sini. Di Seoul, lebih tepatnya di samping flat tempat Luhan tinggal.

Aku selalu mengawasinya 24 jam. Dengan siapa saja Ia pergi, kemana saja dan apa saja yang dia lakukan.

Saat pertama kali Luhan datang, aku sudah siap di belakangnya. Mengamatinya dari jauh. Dan saat itu pula aku tahu ada seseorang lain yang juga mengamatinya. Seorang namja pendek, lumayan imut yang ternyata kenalan Luhan.

Setelah ku selidiki ternyata namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah teman Minseok, sepupu Luhan. Seorang mahasiswa social di Seoul University. Dan yang kutahu dia akan menjadi tour guide Luhan saat Ia liburan di Seoul. Tidak ada yang aneh pada profilnya, tapi tingkah lakunya patut dicurigai.

.

Pagi ini, semua penghuni flat sangat heboh melihat mayat mengerikan yang tergeletak di sekitar flat. Termasuk Luhanku yang manis. Dia terlihat sangat penasaran sampai berani bertanya padaku. Aku saja kaget melihatnya berada di depanku. Jantungku berdebar cepat saat melihatnya dari dekat.

"Anyyeong…" dia menyapaku tapi aku diam saja, lidahku benar-benar kelu saat berdekatan dengannya.

Aku langsung saja pergi karena takut terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ya! Kau!" dia berteriak kesal memanggilku.

Aku berbalik. Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Mulutku benar-benar terkunci menatapnya.

"Ish kau itu jutek sekali. Aku kan hanya mau tanya apa yang terjadi di sana?" dia bertanya padaku dengan kesal.

Dia lucu sekali. Aku berusaha mengontrol sikapku di hadapannya. Akhirnya setelah berusaha menenangkan diri agar suaraku tidak bergetar aku pun menjawabnya kali ini.

"Seorang yeoja mati dengan mengenaskan. Seseorang membunuhnya." Jawabku dengan cepat dan tetap memasang wajah stay cool.

"MWOOO? Seseorang mati dibunuh dan kau tetap pergi tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk!"

Dia sangat kaget dan takut sepertinya. Kalau begitu, pulang saja rusa kecil. Di sini berbahaya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Sudahlah, kau mengganggu saja. Kusarankan padamu jangan melihat mayatnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung pergi. Aku terlihat dinginkan? Wajahnya yang ketakutan benar-benar imut.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini aku sedang mengikuti Luhanku yang pergi bersama Baekhyun ke Lotte World. Tempat ini sangat ramai membuatku sulit mengamati mereka. Aku beberapa kali kehilangan jejak namun karena Luhanku sangat mencolok, dengan cepat aku bisa menemukan mereka lagi.

Syukurlah, tidak terjadi apapun pada Luhan. Dia terlihat sangat gembira dan terus tersenyum. Membuatku terus berdebar dan semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Hari pertama. Aman.

.

Malamnya aku melihat Luhan di antar Baekhyun namun Ia tidak langsung pulang ke flat. Sepertinya sih dia mau berbelanja. Ish dia benar-benar bandel. Dia tidak takut apa pergi sendiri malam-malam begini? Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

BUGH… BRAK… CRAKKKK…

"Suara apa itu?"

Hmm sepertinya Luhan terpancing. Dengan polosnya dia malah mencari sumber suara. Rusa itu benar-benar. Karena dia semakin mendekat, aku mulai menggelindingkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan kepala orang.

DUK

Benda yang ku gelindingkan berhenti tepat di samping kaki Luhan. Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

"KYAAAA…."

"Huekkk.. Huekkk"

Omona. Kasihan sekali Luhanku muntah-muntah. Maafkan aku sayang, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Setelah itu, dia langsung berlari terbirit-birit. Aku segera keluar dari persembunyian dan mengambil jalan pintas untuk menunggu Luhan.

Ah, aku melihatnya berlari ke arahku. Oke, aku harus pura-pura sedang berjalan.

BRUKK

Luhan menabrak punggungku sampai jatuh di jalan, belanjaannya tercecer dimana-mana.

"Aw…" dia meringis, sepertinya sakit. Maaf lagi sayang, ini di luar rencana.

"K..Kau?" lihat, sepertinya dia terkejut melihatku. Aku senang ternyata dia masih ingat aku.

"Ck, sudah ku duga kau memiliki kelainan. Orang gila mana yang berlari tengah malam begini?" ejekku padanya. Maaf lagi karena mengejekmu.

Dia sepertinya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Dan ini semua karena ulahku. Dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padaku namun sepertinya sangat sulit dan tiba-tiba saja dia menangis lalu memelukku.

DEG DEG DEG

Oh sial, sial, sial. Jantung berhentilah berdetak terlalu kencang. Nanti dia bisa mendengar. Aku juga ingin memeluknya tapi syarafku kaku seketika sehingga tubuhku sulit digerakan.

Dia cukup lama menangis membuatku merasa bersalah. Oh sayang, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf lagi karena membuatmu menangis.

"Sudah puas menangisnya? Bajuku sudah basah dan kakiku pegal. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku?" –_karena aku tidak ingin mati kena serangan jantung_.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Huh akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega.

"Ne. Mi..Mianhe….mmmm…?"

Tidak, tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Dan oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh Sehun."

"Ah ne, mianhe dan gomawo sehun-sii. Aku Luhan."

"Mmm. Sudah kan? Aku pergi."

Aku pura-pura tidak peduli padanya. Tapi aku yakin dia akan mengejarku.

"Ya aish tunggu aku. Kau ini selalu pergi begitu saja." Dia mengomel. Lucu sekali.

Tuh kan apa ku bilang. Dia pasti menyusulku. Akhirnya kami berjalan bersama. Aku ingin menggengam tangannya agar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih tapi aku tak berani. Payah.

"Mm Sehun-sii. Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat kepala menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di kakiku. Kau tau betapa takutnya aku saat melihat itu. Bahkan aku sempat muntah tadi." Akhirnya dia bercerita.

Aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Oh."

"YA OH SEHUN! Ku bilang ada kepala dan responmu hanya begitu?" lihat dia mengomel lagi. Aku suka melihatnya marah-marah. Dia cantik.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Itu sudah biasa terjadi di sini." Tentu saja aku bohong.

"Ji..Jinja?"

"Hmm. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Ish. Aku kan baru pertama kali melihatnya. Wajar kan aku panik. Memangnya kau, tidak punya ekspresi." Dia mulai meledekku sekarang, tak apalah yang penting aku tampan.

Setelah itu dia terus bertanya padaku tentang masalah ini sampai dia bertanya aku ini detektif? Ku bilang saja bisa jadi. Tapi dia bertanya lagi kalau aku ini bukannya seorang mahasiswa kedokteran? Saat ku jawab itu juga bisa. Dia marah-marah lagi.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai di depan flat. Padahal aku masih ingin bersamanya. Kenapa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat?

Namun, sepertinya harapanku terkabul.

"Emm, Sehun-sii." Dia memanggilku dan sepertinya dia..

"Bolehkah aku menginap di flatmu?" tuhkan benar tebakanku.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengizinkannya menginap di flatku. Penyamaranku bisa terbongkar. Apalagi di kamarku penuh dengan semua foto Luhan. Aku bisa dikira maniak.

Jadi, aku menolaknya. Tapi dia terus memaksaku sampai akhirnya dia mengajaku menginap di flatnya. Setuju. Aku menyetujuinya tentu saja. Ini kesempatan besar bukan.

.

"Sehuunnn… Hunnn…" oh sepertinya dia ingin sesuatu.

"Sehunniieeee…" panggilannya manis sekali.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku pergi." Aku mengancamnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ck kau benar-benar tidak asik." Dia marah lagi.

Setelah itu dia pergi ke dapur membuatkanku milkshake coklat. Dia benar-benar calon istri-suami- yang baik.

"Sehun, ini sudah malam. Ayo tidur!" dia mulai merengek lagi.

Aku tidak tega sih tapi aku ingin bermain-main dulu dengannya. Di terus merengek dan memaksaku. Akhirnya aku pun menyerah.

Jantungku mulai berdebar lagi. Bayangkan saja, aku tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Satu ranjang. Tentu saja ini akan ku manfaatkan dengan baik.

Setelah dia tertidur, aku memandanginya. Dia sangat cantik. Semuanya sempurna. Membuatku tidak bisa tidur dan malah memikirkan hal kotor seperti memperkosanya saat tidur. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini tidak benar.

Aku harus segera pindah. Sepertinya aku harus rela tidur di sofa. Daripada hasratku naik lagi hanya dengan melihatnya.

Aku terus memandanginya sebelum keluar dan aku terpaku pada bibirnya yang mungil semerah cherry. Baiklah baiklah…

CUP

Aku mencuri kecupan kilat dibibirnya dan segera berlari keluar. Aku takut berbuat lebih.

.

Saat pagi hari, aku merasakan seseorang berbisik di telingaku. Suara Luhanku sangat lembut. Karena tidak mendapat respon, dia mulai menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan tangannya.

Ugh, ingin rasanya aku membuka mataku dan langsung menyerangnya. Tidak,tidak,tidak. Ini tidak benar.

Jadi, aku pura-pura mengigau tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya takut. Tentu saja dia langsung berhenti menggangguku dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku langsung bangun dan tersenyum lebar. Luhanku benar-benar mudah dibohongi.

Setelah itu, aku segera bergegas kembali ke flatku sebelum Luhan selesai mandi. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, Luhan pasti sangat seksi setelah mandi. Aku sudah membayangkan betapa seksinya dia setelah mandi. Dan aku pasti tidak tahan.

.

Hari ini, Luhan pergi bersama Baekhyun lagi. Aku tentu saja mengikutinya.

Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Tadi pagi, Luhan memberikan nasi goreng kimchi. Masakannya sangat enak. Aku bersumpah akan menikahinya.

Kembali lagi ke Luhan dan Baekhyun. Awalnya tidak ada yang mencurigakan namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di taman. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Untung saja aku menyadap handphone Baekhyun. Jangan Tanya kapan aku melakukannya. Itu rahasia.

Sambil mengamati Luhan di balik pohon. Aku menyalakan alat sadapku yang tersambung ke handphone Baekhyun.

Benar dugaanku, Baekhyun sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Kris, aku sudah meninggalkan Luhan sendiri."

KLIK

"Kris? Siapa itu? Dan Baekhyun dengan sengaja meninggalkan Luhan. Pasti dia dan si kris itu merencanakan sesuatu." Gumamku sambil tetap mengawasi Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada anak kecil yang menangis dan mengajak Luhanku pergi. Owh aku harus segera mengikutinya. Dan sepertinya aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengikuti Luhan. Karena Baekhyun juga ternyata mengikuti Luhan di belakangku dan Ia melihatku. Biar sajalah, yang penting Luhan selamat.

Luhan dibawa ke tempat yang sepi dan anak kecil itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku dan aku menangkap sesosok namja tinggi. Tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia memakai hoodie. Namun yang lebih gawat Ia membawa pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Luhanku.

"LUHAANN AWASSS!"

Bukan. Itu bukan aku. Aku masih diam di tempat. Tapi itu Baekhyun. Untuk apa dia menolong Luhan? Bukankah dia yang merencanakan ini semua bersama si Kris itu? Apa ini drama? Mungkin saja kan si tinggi berhoodie itu Kris? Woah daebak, sepertinya aku harus mulai waspada.

.

Luhanku pasti sangat ketakutan. Tunggu aku sayang. Aku segera datang.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu flatnya. Namun sepertinya dia sedang bersembunyi karena flatnya terlihat sepi dan gelap.

"Luhan, kau di dalam?" aku mulai memanggilnya. Mungkin saja dia mengenali suaraku.

CKLEK

Akhirnya Luhan membuka pintunya dan langsung menarikku masuk lalu mengunci pintunya lagi. Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan.

"Ada apa Luhan? Kau terlihat kacau." Tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut khawatir.

"Sehun, aku takut. Hiks " balasnya dengan gemetar dan mulai terisak. Oh jangan menangis sayang.

Dia mencengkram erat kaos yang kupakai. Tangannnya bergetar. Aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Sttt, Uljima sayang. Aku di sini untuk melindungimu." Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Tunggu dulu, apa aku baru saja memanggilnya sayang?

Dia berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatapku dalam.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantungku mulai berdebar lagi.

"Sehun, aku senang kau di sini."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Luhan… kau membuatku gila.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu."

Setelah itu, aku membawanya ke kamar. Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan memelukku saat aku berbaring di sebelahnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Aku tak peduli lagi kalau debaran jantungku akan terdengar olehnya. Dan aku merasakan detakan yang sama pada Luhan.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan menjagamu." Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku ini.

Dia pun langsung tertidur.

.

Saat malam, aku merasakan Luhan yang terbangun dan mengecek handphonenya. Sepertinya ada yang mengiriminya pesan. Biar ku tebak. Itu pasti dari Baekhyun.

Mengenai Baekhyun, aku sempat mengikutinya sebelum datang ke flat Luhan.

.

Flashback

_Dia bertemu dengan si namja berhoodie di sebuah rumah tua. Sudah ku duga. Mereka pasti bekerja sama._

_Dan kali ini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia cukup tampan dan masih muda._

_Aku langsung memfotonya diam-diam._

_Mereka sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku dan masuk ke rumah. Tapi tenang saja. Aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku sudah memasang penyadap di rambut Baekhyun. Jangan Tanya kapan aku melakukannya. Sekali lagi, itu rahasia._

_Aku sedikit menajamkan pendengaranku karena sepertinya rambut Baekhyun terlalu lebat sehingga percakapan mereka sedikit teredam. _

"_Kau menggagalkan rencanaku bodoh." Umpat suara husky. Itu pasti si namja hoodie._

"_Bukan begitu Kris. Aku melihat seseorang yang juga mengikuti Luhan. Dan sepertinya dia melihatmu." Lapor Baekhyun dengan suara kencang._

_Oh jadi namja itu yang bernama Kris. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya._

"_Siapa dia?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia tinggal di flat sebelah Luhan. Dan dia seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Luhan sempat menceritakannya padaku."_

"_Apa dia selalu mengikuti Luhan?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru melihatnya."_

"_Cari tahu tentang dia."_

"_Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan. Mungkin yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan."_

"_Kau berani membantahku! Lakukan atau kekasihmu akan ku…"_

"_Arraseo, akan ku lakukan."_

_Terdengar suara tawa seram milik Kris. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan. Setelah mendengarnya aku punya kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun adalah orang baik yang dipaksa berbuat jahat karena kekasihnya ada ditangan Kris._

Flashback End

.

Sepertinya Luhan sudah tidur lagi. Diam-diam aku mengambil handphonenya dan membaca sms dari Baekhyun.

Sial, ini pencemaran nama baik di depan Luhan. Bagaimana kalau Luhan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak? Aku harus bertindak secepatnya.

'_Tenang saja sayang, aku akan akan melindungimu._'

**SEHUN POV END**

.

**NORMAL POV**

Hari ini adalah hari kelima Luhan dan Sehun berada di Seoul. Setelah kejadian traumatis bagi Luhan saat itu, Luhan tidak mau keluar dari flatnya seinci pun. Ia juga meminta sehun untuk menemaninya. Tentu saja Sehun dengan senang hati melakukanya. Tapi, Sehun mulai berpikir kalau Ia bersama dengan Luhan terus kapan dia akan melapor dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Ia harus membereskan masalah Kris dan Baekhyun secepatnya.

"Lu, aku harus keluar. Aku tidak bisa hanya diam di sini." Ungkap Sehun saat mereka sedang sarapan.

PRANGG

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan membanting sendoknya ke meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak suka di sini?!" balas Luhan dengan bentakan.

Sehun tentu saja terkejut dengan reaksi Luhan. Memang, Luhan jadi agak senditif belakangan ini.

"Tidak begitu, Lu. Hanya saja aku harus melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Yasudah pergi saja! Tidak usah ke sini lagi! Dan tidak usah sok peduli padaku!" balas Luhan dengan dingin sambil melipat tanganya di dada.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa jadi marah? Aku kan hanya tetanggamu dan harusnya kau kan berterima kasih karena aku sudah mau menginap 2 hari untuk menjagamu." Tegas Sehun membela dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan diam. Tangannya yang terlipat di dada mulai turun dan pindah ke kaosnya dengan kepalan erat.

"Ya kau benar Sehun. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Maaf membuatmu membuang-buang waktu. Kau bisa pergi." Ucap Luhan dengan pelan dan sedikit bergetar sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaos yang Ia kenakan.

Luhan menunduk membuat Sehun tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Tapi kalau didengar dari suaranya…..

"Lu… Kau.. menangis?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut khawatir.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin Luhan tidak marah padanya. Tapi sepertinya malah bertambah parah.

"Pergilah, Sehun. Gomawo… hiks… aku…" tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya, Luhan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

BRAKK

Dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam di tempat. Ia masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun!" gumam Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun bergegas menyusul Luhan ke kamarnya tapi sialnya kamar Luhan dikunci dari dalam.

TOK TOK TOK

"Lu, buka pintunya sebentar. Aku ingin bicara. Sebentar saja. Ku mohon, sayang." Bujuk Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang! Hiks… Pergi saja sana! Aku tidak butuh kau… Hueeeee." Teriak Luhan sambil menangis kencang dari dalam kamarnya.

"Lu, jangan begini. Aku…"

"PERGI KUBILANG!" Perintah Luhan kali ini lebih kencang.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Kalau ada apa-apa lekas hubungi aku, oke? Jangan menangis, Lu. Aku…sudahlah aku pergi ya." Balas Sehun lalu berbalik menuju flatnya dengan langkah gontai.

.

Setelah sampai di flatnya, Sehun mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang. Luhan marah padanya dan Luhan sudah salah paham.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Sekarang kerjakan dulu tugasmu." Gumam Sehun lalu mengaktifkan Handphonenya yang sudah 2 hari dimatikan.

Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan. Jadi ia menonaktifkan handphonenya saat Ia sedang bersama Luhan.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya suara di seberang dengan geram.

"Maaf Tuan Xi. 2 hari kemarin aku bersama putramu. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin samaranku terbongkar."

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Oh, 2 hari yang lalu aku mengirim foto seseorang. Namanya Kris. Kau mengenalnya? Dia orang yang mau mencelakakan putramu, Tuan." Lapor Sehun dengan serius.

"Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Tapi aku kenal dengan kekasihnya. Huang Zi Tao."

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia anak dari rekan kerjaku dulu. Saat itu, perusahaanku dilanda rugi besar karena ada orang dalam yang menggelapkan uangnya. Dan dengan bodohnya aku terhasut oleh seseorang dan melemparkan semua kesalahanya pada appanya."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia meninggal karena serangan jantung. Anaknya yang bernama Tao itu datang menemuiku dan menjelaskan mengenai appanya yang tidak bersalah. Ia anak yang baik dan tidak dendam padaku. Malah Ia membantuku menemukan penjahat sebenarnya. Aku pun mempekerjakannya sebagai asisten pribadi kepercayaanku. Namun sepertinya aku salah duga. Tao ternyata berniat membunuhku." Tuan Xi menghela napas sejenak.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak semudah itu untuk dibunuh. Pengawalku menangkapnya. Aku ingin mengampuninya karena aku juga merasa bersalah pada appanya. Namun Ia kabur dan saat pengawalku mengejarnya, dia tertabrak mobil. Di sanalah aku melihat kekasihnya. Dia melihatku penuh kebencian. Dan yang ku dengar, seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Aku sangat merasa bersalah."

"Jadi, itu alasanya Kris ingin membunuh putramu. Karena kau membunuh calon istrinya tanpa sengaja?"

"Begitulah. Jadi, laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Pastikan dia aman. Kau tau kan dia segalanya untukku."

"Ya Tuan, akan ku jaga dengan seluruh nyawaku."

"Hahaha aku percaya padamu. Mungkin saja setelah ini aku akan menyerahkan putraku padamu." Goda Tuan Xi sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ma..Maksud anda Tuan?" Tanya Sehun sedikit gugup.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai anakku bukan?" Tanya Tuan Xi sambil menahan tawanya membuat Sehun memerah malu. Ia tidak biasa ditanyai hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ne. Bahkan aku mencintainya." Jawab Sehun dengan tegas.

"Araseo. Cepat katakan padanya. Anakku tidak suka menunggu kkkk…" balas Tuan Xi kali ini tertawa cekikikan lalu….

KLIK

Ia langsung mematikan teleponnya, tidak membiarkan Sehun menjawab. Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka, Tuan Xi alias Appa Luhan merestuinya untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Tapi kemudian senyumnya lenyap. Oh, sial. Luhankan marah padanya.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

"Kenapa kerjamu lambat sekali sih!" Bentak suara husky itu pada namja pendek yang imut.

"Maaf, Kris. Luhan tidak mau ku ajak keluar. Lagipula, di flatnya dia bersama namja tetangganya itu." Jawab si namja pendek imut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh! Pikirkan cara lain! Dasar tidak berguna!" bentak suara husky tadi yang ternyata Kris.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan berpikir lebih keras. Tapi tolong jangan siksa kekasihku lagi." Mohon Baekhyun sambil berlutut pada Kris.

Harga diri. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan 2 kata itu. Dia hanya ingin kekasihnya selamat.

"Aku beri kesempatan terakhir. Kalau kau gagal. Park Chanyeolmu yang idiot itu akan ku musnahkan." Ancam Kris sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan kasar membuat pegangan Baekhyun terlepas dan terduduk di lantai.

'_Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku harus menyelamatkan Yeolie dengan cara lain_.'

.

Sehun tidak menyangka, pekerjaannya akan semudah ini. Siang tadi, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menghubunginya lewat alat sadap. Ternyata sejak awal Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau Sehun menyadap telepon dan juga menyisipkan alat sadap di rambutnya.

Flashback

_Sehun sedang termenung memikirkan cara agar Luhan memaafkannya sekaligus Ia berencana menyatakan perasaanya pada Luhan._

_Tiba-tiba saja alat sadapnya berbunyi dan menyala otomatis._

_Ia pun segera mengambil headphonenya dan mendengarkan percakapan yang dilakukan Baekhyun._

"_Hey, Tuan. Tuan detektif? Kau dengar aku kan? Aku Baekhyun, tour guide Luhan. Kau sudah tau aku kan? Aku tahu kalau kau tahu. Dengar, Tuan. Aku butuh pertolonganmu. Jika kau mau menolongku, aku akan memberitahumu dimana Kris berada. Hubungi aku jika kau setuju. Tolong dicatat nomorku …"_

'_Gotcha. Tenang saja Baekhyun, aku pasti membantumu.'_

Flashback End

.

Sekarang ini, Sehun sedang menyamar menjadi tukang ayam goreng. Baekhyun sudah memberikan alamat Kris dan dia memberitahu kalau Kris memesan ayam goreng. Pasalnya, untuk masuk ke rumah Kris harus ada izin khusus. Dan entah kenapa hanya tukang antar ayam goreng yang boleh masuk.

Akhirnya Sehun sampai di depan gerbang rumah Kris. Ia pun langsung menghampiri sang penjaga.

"Saya mengantar ayam goreng, ahjussi."

"Masuk. Ini kartunya. Kau hanya bisa masuk jika menggunakan kartu ini." Ucap si penjaga dengan malas. Mungkin dia terlalu sering menerima tamu tukang antar ayam goreng.

'_Semudah ini? Kkkk… Tunggu saja Tuan Wu_' sehun cekikikan dalam hati.

.

Sehun sudah sampai di lantai dua. Rumah kris sangat keren. Ada liftnya. Di sana Ia sudah ditunggu oleh Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Tuan Oh." Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil Sehun saja."

"Emm baiklah Sehun. Jadi, kau pegang kartunya?"

"Tentu. Sangat mudah mendapatkannya." Ujar Sehun bangga.

"Kau hanya beruntung. Ayo cepat keluarkan kekasihku dulu."

"Dimana Kris? Apa tidak ketahuan?"

"Tenang saja. Kris sedang ke gereja. Dan CCTVnya sudah ku nonaktifkan."

"Orang seperti dia ke gereja?"

"Tentu saja. Dia seorang yang taat."

"Cih, yang benar saja. Yasudah ayo!"

Mereka berdua mengendap-endap menuju ke kamar Chanyeol yang berada di lantai 4, dekat kamar Kris.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri? Kau bahkan sudah tau seluk beluk rumah ini dengan baik."

"Tidak bisa. Selain kartu itu, aku juga butuh detektif sepertimu untuk membobol pintunya."

"Sesulit itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera menggesek kartu yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Pintu pun terbuka namun pintu kedua muncul. Pintunya bersandi seperti brangkas.

"Sekarang giliranmu Sehun."

"Ini mudah. Tak ku sangka si Kris itu bodoh sekali." Ucap Sehu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Hey, jangan mengumpatinya terus. Lakukan saja!"

Sehun langsung bergerak memutar-mutar angkanya dengan cepat.

CKLEK

Pintu langsung terbuka. Tapi…. Kosong?

Prok Prok Prok

Tiba-tiba namja Tinggi berwajah tampan datang sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Tuan Oh Sehun. Apa ini terlalu mudah untukmu?" ucap namja tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"Baekhyun kau!" geram Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Mianhe, Sehun. Chanyeolku dibebaskan. Dan ini syaratnya." Balas Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sialan!" umpat Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sekarang, bersiaplah menjemput ajalmu Tuan Oh. Dan setelah ini, kekasihmu yang cantik itu akan menyusul hahaha" ujar Kris sambil tertawa mengerikan.

Ia pun langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Sehun. Sehun diam saja lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Baekhyun.

DOR

"Ah sialan, apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" geram Kris sambil meringis memegangi tangannya yang tertembak dan hendak mengambil pistolnya yang terlempar namun Sehun sudah mengambilnya lebih dulu.

Ya benar. Ini rencananya.

Baekhyun memberitahu Kris bahwa Sehun adalah detektif yang disewa untuk melindungi Luhan, Ia telah pura-pura bekerja sama dengan Sehun dan akan menggiring Sehun kemari lalu Kris bisa melenyapkannya namun harus melepaskan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Untung saja Kris setuju. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun memang bekerja sama dengan Sehun untuk menumbangkan Kris.

Dan sepertinya berhasil. Dengan berani Baekhyun menembak tangan Kris yang sedang memegang pistol. Walau bagaimana pun, Baekhyun tidak akan membunuh Kris.

"Sekarang bagaimana Tuan Wu? Siapa yang akan menjemput ajalnya?" ejek Sehun sambil tesenyum mengejek.

"Bunuh saja aku. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Lagipula tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk hidup kecuali balas dendam pada keluarga Xi." Balas Kris dengan tegas.

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam. Baekhyun tau cerita Kris dan Tao, karena dulunya mereka bersahabat. Begitu pun Sehun yang sudah mendengarnya dari Tuan Xi.

Melihat Sehun yang lengah, Kris langsung merebut pistolnya dan…

DOR

Bukan. Kris tidak menembak Sehun. Dia menembak jantungnya sendiri.

"Saranghae, Zi Tao. Aku segera menyusulmu." Gumam Kris sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun terhenyak melihatnya. Dan Sehun entah kenapa merasa kasihan pada Kris, apalagi setetes air mata sempat mengalir dari mata Kris yang tertutup. Terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

.

Akhirnya semua masalah sudah selesai. Baekhyun sudah bahagia hidup dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Dan kabarnya sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Kris langsung dimakamkan setelah bunur diri menyakitkan itu. Dia dimakamkan di sebelah makam kekasihnya, Zi Tao. Sedikit sekali yang datang. Mungkin karena Kris memang sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Dan Ia orang yang tertutup jadi tak punya banyak teman. Untung saja Baekhyun sebagai orang terdekat mau mengurus pemakamannya. Sehun juga hadir dan meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan Tuan Xi pada kekasihnya dulu.

Tapi, sebenarnya masalah belum benar-benar selesai. Luhan.

Luhan marah padanya dan karena mengurus masalah ini Sehun tidak berjumpa dengan Luhan selama 2 hari. Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Dan hari ini, hari ketujuh dia berada di Seoul. Berarti besok Luhan akan pulang ke China dan dia juga.

Hmmm, Setidaknya Sehun akan menutup liburan Luhan dengan indah.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nugu?" Tanya Luhan dari dalam flatnya. Rupanya Ia masih takut.

"I..Ini aku Luhan. Oh Sehun."

CKLEK

Munculah Luhan dengan keadaan acak-acakan. Mata sembab, bibirnya bengkak, rambut kusut, dan ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kusut dengan kancing asal dan bokser setengah paha. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang habis diperkosa?

"Lu, kau baik?" Sehun bertanya dengan khawatir.

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluk Sehun.

"Hueeee Hunnie jangan marah padaku. Memang aku yang salah kemarin. Seharusnya aku tidak…"

"Ssstt sudah jangan menangis. Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menemuiku 2 hari kemarin?"

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Tapi syukurlah sekarang sudah berakhir. Maafkan aku ne, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bersihkan dirimu. Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Luhan dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jalan-Jalan? Tapi…" wajah ceria Luhan tiba-tiba saja berubah murung. Mungkin dia masih trauma.

"Gwenchana, aku akan menjagamu hmm?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum lalu segera masuk dan menarik Sehun untuk menunggu di sofa.

.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambal menyetir. Hari ini dia sengaja menyewa mobil range rover hitam hanya untuk mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan.

Luhan sendiri tampak malu-malu. Karena sejak tadi Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Sedang lihat apa hmm?" Tanya Sehun lembut melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan namun tetap focus ke jalanan.

"A..Ani.. hanya sedang bosan. Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana sih?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Tunggu saja. Nanti kau akan tahu."

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Sehun ternyata membawa Luhan ke Namsan Seoul Tower.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu.." bujuk Sehun karena sepertinya Luhan marah padanya.

Kenapa?

Karena Sehun membawa Luhan naik cable car tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Mata Luhan ditutup saat mereka hampir tiba di sana. Jadi Luhan tidak tahu kalau dirinya dibawa naik cable car.

Sehun pikir Luhan akan terharu karena Sehun yang sangat romantic. Sehun sengaja menghias pemandangan di bawah cable car dengan lampu yang membentuk I LOVE LUHAN. Namun saat Sehun melepas penutup matanya, Luhan malah berteriak histeris dan menangis.

Ternyata Luhan takut ketinggian. Sehun tidak tahu itu. Sia-sialah usaha Sehun membuat Luhan terkesan.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan marah padaku. Aku tidak tahu kau takut ketinggian. Aku.. aku hanya ingin menyatakan cinta padamu dengan romantis." Bujuk Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Sehun tidak salah. Dan seharusnya Luhan menghargai usaha Sehun yang ingin menyatakan cinta padanya dengan cara yang romantic.

"Hmm, aku tidak marah. Kau tau tidak? Aku tidak butuh pernyataan cinta yang romantis. Mengetahui bahwa kau cinta padaku saja , aku sudah bahagia, sayang." Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya sambal tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Tunggu? Apa telinganya tidak salah? Ia baru saja mendengar Luhan memanggilnya sayang?

"Tunggu, apa kau baru saya memanggilku sayang? Itu artinya kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu, Lu?" Tanya Sehun dengan binar penuh harap.

"Hmm." Luhan mengangguk malu.

GREB

"Gomawo, Hannie. Saranghae, nomu nomu nomu saranghae."

"Nado Hunnie."

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kenapa hmm?"

"Appa…"

Sehun langsung tersenyum karena tahu akan kekhawatiran kekasihnya.

"Tenang saja sayang. Tuan Xi sudah merestui kita."

"Kau kenal dengan appaku? Siapa kau sebenarnya, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Sehun langsung terdiam.

"Jelaskan, Sehun!" tegas Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan garang.

Ups, sepertinya Sehun harus segera membongkar penyamarannya sebelum kekasihnya mengamuk.

.

**END**

.

**AKHIRNYA BISA SELESAI JUGA FF INI**

**DIMAKLUMIN AJA YA KALAU TAMATNYA GAJE GINI KKK**

**SEMOGA CHINGUDEUL BISA MENIKMATI FF INI**

**DAN TUNGGU FF SAYA SELANJUTNYA**

.

Balasan Review :

Luluge : Nih sudah terjawab belum sehun itu siapa? Kkkk.. Mian baru bisa selesai sekarang FFnya hehehe.. Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

juniaangel58 : Sekarang udah tau kan siapa yang mau bunuh Luhan? Dan tebakan kamu bener kalau Baekhyun ada sangkut pautnya sama di pembunuh kkkk… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

RZHH 261220 II : Tenang aja, Luhan ga nyalahin Sehun kok hehehe… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

myfancycar2 : Udah lanjut nih, mian kelamaan kkk.. Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

Guest : Iya dong chinguu, Sehun ga mungkin jahatin Luhan hehehe… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

Jjjjjjongen : Bukan chinguuu… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

Jonginkuh : KKKKK Hampir benar tebakannya, karena Baekhyun juga emang terlibat… Mian tapi saya ga masukin bangkai di sini hahaha… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

HUNsayHAN : Nih udah kejawab kan semua rasa penasarannya? Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

Oh SeHan : Gapapa chinguu, ini udah updatenya kkk… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

LiamDevi : kkkkk tuh udah ke jawab kan siapa yang mau nembak Luhan? Mian kalau updatenya lama… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

staringloveapart : Ini sudah dilanjuttttt kkkk… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

Uchiharuno Rozu : Semua pertanyaaan kamu udah ke jawab di chap ini kkk,, selamta membaca chinguuu… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

Riz : Udah mudeng beloman? Kkkk… Gomawo udah baca dan review :D

.

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK DAN KECUP BASAH :***

**BUAT FAVERS :**

**Bambiaoluu , HUNsayHAN , Luluge , NoonaLu , Oh Deer Han , ParkHaNa77 , **

**RZHH 261220 II , Selubaby , Thenextholangkaya , deerlaxy , junia angel 58 , **

**myfancycar2 , nisaramaidah28 , sasuke gmpaselleh , yeojakim2**

**BUAT FOLLOWERS :**

**Luluge , NoonaLu **, **ParkHaNa77 , RZHH 261220 II , Thenextholangkaya, junia angel 58 , **

**myfancycar2 , nisaramaidah28 , sasuke gmpaselleh , yeojakim2 , deerlaxy , **

**Uchiharuno Rozu**

**TERUTAMA BUAT REVIEWERS :**

**RZHH 261220 II , junia angel 58 , myfancycar2 , nisaramaidah28 , yeojakim2 , Luluge , **

**NoonaLu **, **Selubaby , panggilsajaesef , Guest , ****Jjjjjjongen , ****Jonginkuh , HUNsayHAN , **

**Oh SeHan , LiamDevi , ****staringloveapart**** , ****Uchiharuno Rozu , Riz**

**.**

**SAYA SANGAT SANGAT MENGHARGAI APRESIASI KALIAN**

**.**


End file.
